deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Thor
Hipper= Goku vs Thor is a What-If? Death Battle. TN is by Venage. Description DBZ vs Marvel! Which mighty god warrior from another world will win? Intro Wiz: Being powerful is one thing, but sometimes the writers take it to the next level and boost their characters to god like levels. Boomstick: And sometimes it works out like a charm. Wiz: Like Goku, the Super Saiyan. Boomstick: And Thor, the God of Thunder. Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Goku Wiz: Goku is the Super Saiyan of Dragon Ball Z lore and one of the most popular anime characters ever. Boomstick: He's also famous for being unable to beat Superman no matter how hard he tries. Wiz: Goku has plenty of powerful attacks like the Ki Blast, which lets him fire Ki attacks from his hand. Boomstick: He can also create after images of himself to fool his enemy. Wiz: His Dragon Throw lets him swing his enemies around in circles and throw them with the strength of a dragon. Boomstick: Well, no shit! Wiz: Don't you act like a smartass to me, because you still owe me 20 bucks for property damage. Moving on, he can perform the Destructo Disk, which is a destructive disk projectile. Boomstick: The Solar Flare can blind his enemy, and the Spirit Bomb is a giant bomb made of Goku's Ki. This can easily tire him out however. Wiz: He also has plenty of Super Saiyan Forms, but since he has so many, we are going to limit him to four: Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Red and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, each one giving him more power than the last. Boomstick: While Goku has done some impressive feats like surviving a planet sized explosion and beating Beerus, he has notable weaknesses like having no education, and the fact that using Ki constantly can drain his power. Goku: You haven't figured it out yet? I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from Earth for the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior you've heard of in legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU! '' Thor Wiz: The Avengers is a mighty team of heroes consisting of Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow and the mighty god of thunder Thor. '''Boomstick: And fun fact, Thor was actually based off the god from Roman mythology, who was the god of thunder and oak trees?' Wiz: Thor's main weapon of battle is his hammer Mjolnir, which was forged from the core of a star. It can shoot lightning from its tip, and can also be thrown far distances and will always come back to Thor no matter what. Boomstick: It's like a boomerang but awesomer! Now this is something my dog would like! Wiz: If your dog tried to grab it, it'd break its teeth on impact. Boomstick: Can't a guy dream? Wiz: Let's just get back on track. Anyway, Thor can also fire multiple blast types like the Anti-Force Energy Blasts, which is a powerful beam of energy. The God Blast is a powerful blast capable of slaying immortals. Boomstick: Hah, suck on that Scorpion! Wiz: He also has some control over the weather like being able to create thunderstorms and even earthquakes. Boomstick: Some of Thor's greatest feats include being able to overpower Hulk, was able to destroy Wolverine's adamantium, escaped a black hole, and being able to bust planets without effort. Wiz: However, Thor is cocky and often lets his pride get the best of him. But despite that, Thor is definitely one of Marvel's strongest characters. Thor: Heed my words, evildoers! If thou dost wish to challenge the Odin son, thou will face the divine power of MIGHTY MJOLNIR! Never shall the God of Thunder RELENT! Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the middle of a large open plain, Thor and Goku encounter each other and get into fighting stances. FIGHT! Goku rushes up to Thor and punches the god of thunder a few times before uppercutting him backwards. Thor recovers and shoots lightning at Goku, but Goku manages to block the electric assault and shoots Ki blasts at Thor. Thor destroys the blasts with a swing of hammer and flies towards Goku, smashing Goku around with his hammer multiple times. Goku recovers and teleports behind Thor, but Thor saw it coming and drop kicks Goku, launching him backwards. Goku: Time to go Super Saiyan God! YAAAA!! Goku turns into Super Saiyan God and punches Thor, who blocks. Goku tries again and delivers a few more punches, but Thor avoids them and kicks Goku three times. Goku rushes up to Thor and creates an after image, which confuses Thor. Goku then grabs Thor by the legs and performs his Dragon Throw, launching Thor away. However, Thor gets right back up and then smashes the ground with his hammer, causing an earthquake that stuns Goku. Thor: Have at thee! Thor then electrocutes Goku with Mjolnir, then begins to spin his hammer around in circles before lobbing it, which slams into Goku's face and breaks some of his teeth. Goku quickly turns into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Goku: You are strong, I'll admit, but now it's the end! Goku then begins charging up a Kamehameha while Thor begins charging up an Anti-Force Blast. The two projectiles then fire at each other, going neck and neck. At first, the Kamehameha overpowers the Anti-Force Blast, but Thor quickly adds more power to it, which lets the Anti-Force Blast go straight through the Kamehameha and hit Goku, doing massive damage to him as he fell to the ground. Goku: I'm not finished yet! Goku then uppercuts Thor, which sends Thor a few feet away. Goku then rapidly punches and kicks Thor with all his might, before slamming him into the ground. He then charges up a Spirit Bomb and fires it. Thor easily dodges and rushes up to Goku, flying straight into the ground with him. Thor then punches Goku a few times, before creating a tornado that sends Goku into the air. Thor: Farewell, strong warrior! Thor fires a God Blast, which obliterates Goku instantly. KO! Results Boomstick: Oh boy! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close battle, but in the end Thor won for numerous reasons. Boomstick: Thor has a surprising amount of hax with him, and stuff like the God Blast could easily kill Goku in an instant, since it has the power to destroy immortal beings. Thor also has tanked hits from Odin, who is far stronger than anyone Goku has ever faced. Wiz: Thor is also far smarter than Goku, and has fought opponents similar to Goku like Hulk or Sentry, and considering that Thor is able to damage Galactus, he could easily damage or kill Goku too. Boomstick: Looks like Goku should've thought about entering this battle be-Thorhand. Wiz: The winner is Thor. |-| Pistashio= Goku vs Thor is Pistashio's thirty-ninth Battle Description Interlude Thor Goku Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV